Domesticado
by Nanunita
Summary: Hyuga Hinata lo tiene todo, menos a cierta persona. –Serás sólo mío, Uchiha- murmuró desde la copa de un árbol cercano. (Road to Ninja) Dedicado a TenshiHinata :)


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Hyuga Hinata lo tiene todo, menos a cierta persona. _–Serás sólo mío, Uchiha-_ murmuró desde la copa de un árbol cercano. (Road to Ninja)

**Notas de la Autora:** un one-shot de regalo para mi onee-chan TenshiHinata, espero que lo disfrutes!

-Road to Ninja Universe.  
-SasuHinaMenma (SasuHina).  
-CrackFic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Domesticado.**

**.**

**.**

¿Ella? La heredera Hyuga. Fuerte, decidida, educada y ambiciosa.

Lo tenía todo: el respeto de su padre y los ancianos del clan, rango chunin –próximamente jonin-, hermoso y esbelto cuerpo, delicado caminar.

Poseedora de más riquezas que cualquier otra chica de su edad en toda la aldea. Salía con un hermoso muchacho rubio de ojos azules, el serio y aburrido Menma (posible pretendiente aprobado por su padre).

Una lástima que para ella él sea tan poca cosa, porque en las citas obligatorias la Hyuga se dormía.

Namikaze Menma era muy apuesto, pero lo que le sobraba en belleza le faltaba en acción. Aún así, el rubio era suyo por derecho de ley; así que lo mantendría alejado a kunai y katana* de cualquier molestia rosada, al menos hasta que consiguiera a su chico ideal.

Hinata había puesto sus ojos en el impredecible y mujeriego Sasuke, el segundo al trono de los Uchiha. Su simple nombre ya lo hacía merecedor de ella.

Un Uchiha, pudo haberse fijado en Itachi, el legítimo heredero, pero aquel loco –y viejo- abandonó Konoha hacía ya unos años junto a otros nueve chiflados para ser una especie de Power Rangers del mundo ninja, usando ridículas capas negras con nubes rojas y siendo curiosamente solicitados para ayudar a las aldeas cuando habían problemas.

Fue ahí cuando se fijo en el menor, Sasuke. Él era de espíritu libre como logró observar una mañana, dándole rosas a cada chica que se le cruzara por el camino, no sin antes regalarles algún cumplido.

La ojiperla decidió entonces pasar a su lado, con la esperanzadora idea de que también le regale una bella rosa roja y le pidiera salir. Pero nada sucedió.

Probó cruzarse en su camino unas cinco veces más lo que restaba del día. Nada, Uchiha Sasuke simplemente pasaba olímpicamente de ella.

Bien, mujeriego y además la ignoraba. Todo un digno reto de enfrentar. Hinata amaba los retos.

-_Serás sólo mío Uchiha_- murmuró desde la copa de un árbol cercano a él.

* * *

**_-_-_-_S&H_-_-_-_**

* * *

-_Y así fue que cumplimos la misión-_ terminaba de contarle el rubio, desviando la vista de su libro al notar que la Hyuga no le respondía.

_-¿Hinata-san?_

_-Oh, disculpa Menma, me distraje por un momento_- dijo tomando de su café amargo.

Namikaze no le contestó, sólo le dedicó una falsa sonrisa antes de seguir leyendo su libro de tradicionales posturas de Taijutsu.

Hinata dirigió entonces nuevamente sus perlados ojos hacia la ventana, apoyó la cabeza en su mano y observó a cierta persona que se encontraba unos metros delante de la tienda.

Sasuke sonreía rodeado de aproximadamente diez mujeres, abrazando a una y dándole una rosa roja a otra, mientras recitaba poesía barata.

_**-Para salir con él primero debo domesticarlo-**_ pensó sonriendo suavemente.

El ruido que hizo el de ojos azules al sorber de su refresco la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_-Debo irme ya-_

_-¿Deseas que te acompañe?-_

_-No hace falta, nos vemos otro día_- dijo para luego saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

Caminó unos pasos al salir de la tienda, y se acomodó las ropas. Abrió completamente su abrigo, para mostrar su plano vientre. Bajó un poco más el top negro resaltando su gran busto, y se aplicó más labial rojo en los labios.

Mirándose en un pequeño espejo aprobó su apariencia, para luego guardarlo junto al labial en su bolso. Caminó con pasos firmes, acercándose al tumulto de chicas.

Carraspeó la garganta para hacerse notar y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

El Uchiha la miró de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose unos segundos a la altura de sus pechos, para luego seguir el camino hacia sus ojos claros. Ella juraría haber visto cómo se relamía los labios.

_-¿Se te perdió algo, Hyuga?-_ preguntó con desprecio una muchacha de pelo anaranjado.

Hinata reaccionó agresiva, activando su Byakugan mientras la agarraba de las ropas.

_-Osas pronunciar nuevamente mi apellido de esa forma y juro por el gran Rikudou sennin asesinarte-_

Uchiha sonrió de costado antes de intervenir para separarlas.

_-Chicas, no es necesario provocar una pelea-_

_-¡Sasuke-kun ella comenzó!-_ contestó la pelinaranja al verse liberada.

Hyuga gruñó.

-_Hina, acepta esta rosa en son de paz_- pronunció entregándole una rosa blanca.

La ojiperla desactivó su línea sucesoria rechazando la oferta y se alejó unos pasos del lugar.

_-Te acompaño-_ se ofreció el Uchiha al haberla alcanzado.

_-¿Y tus fans?-_ preguntó extrañada.

_-Ventajas de ser un Uchiha_- contestó sonriendo al deshacer su Sharingan. Hinata giró su cabeza y alcanzó a ver a todas esas chicas aún riéndose como bobas, en su universo ficticio cortesía de un genjustu.

En algún momento del trayecto hacia su hogar, se desviaron del camino y terminaron sobre las cabezas de los Hokages, estando ambos sentados sobre el "cabello" de Tobirama.

_-¡Y entonces Sakura quiso curar al idiota de Kakashi pero se equivocó y lo envenenó! ¡Tenía la cara azul!-_ terminó su relato el Uchiha a carcajadas.

Hinata rió contagiada, preguntándose por qué si estaban en el mismo grupo Menma le contaba cosas tediosas y se saltaba las graciosas.

_-Y eso que quiere ser ninja médico, dudo mucho que lo logre si sigue envenenando personas… ya es la tercera vez en el mes-_ pronunció el de ojos ónix.

El cielo comenzaba a mostrar tonos rosados, estaba por oscurecer.

_-Vaya, es muy tarde ya. Mi madre se enojará si de nuevo no llego para la cena_- comentó Sasuke más para él que para ella, al levantase del lugar.

Hinata se incorporó también quedando a su lado, y se acercó peligrosamente a él.

_-¿No sales con Menma?-_ preguntó al sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse.

_-¿Por eso no te me insinuabas?_

_-Es mi compañero de equipo, hasta yo tengo límites._

Hinata le sonrió antes de acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

_-No, es sólo un arreglo de nuestros padres._

Uchiha la tomó del rostro y la besó con fuerza, abriendo sus labios en búsqueda de más pronto se encontraron en una lucha de lenguas bastante peleada, ninguno de los dos quería dejarse dominar.

Antes de separarse Sasuke le lamió el contorno de sus labios una vez más.

_-A la mierda con mi madre, hoy tampoco llegaré a cenar-_ le susurró al oído antes de atacar el blanquecino cuello de la Hyuga, dejándose ambos caer sobre la cabeza de la estatua.

* * *

**_-_-_-_S&H_-_-_-_**

* * *

Tres semanas después, Hyuga Hinata regresaba a la aldea junto a su equipo luego de una misión llevada a la perfección.

Se separó de ellos al pasar unos minutos y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la aldea, observando a los pequeños jugar en el parque.

-_Odio que a los niños no se les pueda pegar_- comentó cuando uno se la llevó por delante en su corrida.

Un grito femenino le llamó la atención, era de esos gritos que pegaban las chicas al ver a cierto hombre, _**SU**_ hombre.

Dirigió su vista hacia dónde provino el sonido y sintió como una vena se le formaba en la frente.

Uchiha Sasuke, rodeado de -una, dos, tres-, quince mujeres, regalándoles rosas con cierto brillo de galán a su alrededor.

Oh no, correrá sangre. Tronó sus dedos, y se acercó a grandes zancadas con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-_Hola, cariño-_ pronunció entre dientes.

Sasuke sintió una gota de sudor frío caerse por su cuello.

-_Hi-Hinata-_

Hyuga movió su cabeza a ambos lados logrando que suene su cuello.

-_Empieza a rezar-_

Lo siguiente fue una carrera digna de ver, Uchiha Sasuke corría lo más rápido que podía tratando de esquivar los objetos filosos que le eran lanzados, siendo perseguido por una Hinata que gritaba maldiciones.

* * *

**_-_-_-_S&H_-_-_-_**

* * *

-_Esto sucede cuando te quieres pasar de listo-_ le comentaba la Hyuga cambiando las rosas del florero del hospital.

-_Prometo no volver a hacerlo_- juró el Uchiha, teniendo vendado la mitad de su cuerpo.

-_Claro que no lo harás_- pronunció Hinata, antes de agacharse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

_**Hyuga Hinata finalmente logró domesticar a Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*: Referencia al dicho "a capa y espada".

Desde que salió la película, deseé escribir algo en ese universo, esto fue lo que salió xD.

**Algunas cosas para aclarar la historia:**

-Como se vio en la película, todos tienen las personalidades cambiadas, lo que mucho no se pudo comprobar fue cómo era el verdadero Menma Uzumaki, ya que desde el principio estaba corrompido por Madara, yo supuse que antes (y después) de eso él era un chico aburrido y serio, todo lo contrario a nuestro número uno impredecible ninja cabeza hueca.

-También visto en la película, los Akatsuki eran una organización que ayudaban a los que los solicitaban, por eso los puse como los Power Rangers.

-Así mismo, Hinata toma café amargo porque en este mundo paralelo ella debe detestar las cosas dulces, como Sasuke amarlas (y seguramente odiar los tomates).

-No se preocupen por Menma, a él tampoco le gustaba salir con Hinata :B.

-¡Viva el SasuHina en cualquier mundo!

**_Gracias por leer ^^_**


End file.
